Hello! Project Wiki
Welcome to The wiki about Hello! Project, Up-Front, and TNX idols that . since July 2008. ;September 4, 2013 - Morning Musumes 54th single a big success :Morning Musumes new single Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke/Ai no Gundan, which is the first single without Tanaka Reina since AS FOR ONE DAY, is a big success. :It successfully hit #1 at the Oricon Daily-Charts with 96,075 copies sold as well as #1 at the Oricon Weekly-Charts with 144,061 copies. :This single has beat the first week sales for all previous singles since Do it! Now and currently has the 11th best selling first week for a Morning Musume single. :"Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke" MV passed already 2,000,000 views while "Ai no Gundan" MV passed 1,000,000 views. :Congratulation! ;July 5, 2013 - Otsuka Aina withdraws from H!P Kenshuusei and Juice=Juice :On July 5, the Hello! Project website stated that Juice=Juice and Hello! Pro Kenshuusei member Otsuka Aina withdrew from Hello! Project today. The reason was stated as her parents' not accepting the contractual issues within Otsuka's H!P contract. :Otsuka joined Hello! Project in September 2011 (after she failed the ninth and tenth generation auditions of Morning Musume) as a Hello! Pro Egg alongside Ogawa Rena and Mogi Minami. :Otsuka withdrew from Juice=Juice before the group's major label debut. She is also the first member of the group to withdraw/graduate. ;July 2, 2013 - 'C-ute Day' officially acknowledged + eve of Nippon Budokan concert :On June 29, C-ute wrapped up their 'C-ute Concert Tour 2013 Spring ~Treasure Box' at Pacifico Yokohama. During this concert, it was announced that September 10 has officially been acknowledged as 'C-ute Day'. It was also revealed that the girls have added an additional show to their first Nippon Budokan concert on September 10. :Every year, C-ute celebrate September 10 as 'C-ute Day' with an event. This year, they will be holding their first one-man live at Nippon Budokan. At this time, the Japan Anniversary Council has officially acknowledged September 10 as 'C-ute Day'. :Upon hearing this news, Hagiwara Mai commented, "I think it will stand out more than Sewer Day! (September 10 is already known as Sewer Day in Japan)" Okai Chisato added, "It was almost going to become Morning Musume 9th and 10th Generation Day!" :Towards the end of the concert, Suzuki Airi announced that they will also be holding a concert on September 9, which is the eve of their Nippon Budokan concert. This was decided in a hurry during the ticket pre-reservation period for fan club members when applications exceeded their expectations. It's said that the two concerts will be completely different from each other. ;June 13, 2013 - Juice=Juice's major debut announced! :On June 13, 2013 Juice=Juice held an event at Sunshine City, where their major debut single, Romance no Tochuu was announced, the single doesn't have an exact release date yet, but it will be released sometime in summer 2013. :Additionally, Miyazaki Yuka was appointed the leader of the group, while Kanazawa Tomoko was appointed the sub-leader. ;May 21, 2013 - Fukumura Mizuki and Iikubo Haruna appointed the new sub-leaders of Morning Musume :It was announced at Tanaka Reina's graduation, that Fukumura Mizuki and Iikubo Haruna are the new subleaders of Morning Musume. This is the first time a joint sub-leadership has ever occurred in the group. :The position of sub-leader had been empty since October 1, 2011. ;April 12, 2013 - Takahashi Ai to undergo surgery for vocal cord nodules :Takahashi Ai announced on her official blog that she will undergo surgery for vocal cord nodules. :Takahashi said, “I started feeling discomfort in my throat at the end of February, and sometimes I had a hard time uttering my voice.” After receiving an examination at a hospital, she was diagnosed with vocal cord nodules. :Takahashi was told that she needed to undergo surgery now for her future activities; therefore, after her starring stage play “Moshimo Kokumin ga Shushou wo Erandara” (starts April 24th) ends on April 30th, she will receive surgery, and concentrate on her treatment. :On the blog, Takahashi wrote to her fans, “I do not feel any pain, so no need to worry! When the surgery is over, and I recover completely, I will sing with all my heart in front of you guys again, and improve my acting skill as an actress as well.” :It was also announced that Takahashi’s appearance on a reader’s theater “Watashi no Atama no Naka no Keshigomu 5th letter”, which was originally scheduled on June 4th, has been postponed to the 12th. This is an open Wiki that anyone can edit. Accurate and helpful information is always welcome so feel free to add to or extend anything you see. Changes are monitored by other users and all edits can be reversed with a couple clicks. To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. * Check out Help:Starting this wiki if you're setting up the wiki. * Want to know how a basic page outline goes on here? Check out the Page Outline Reference guide. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. Regular Wikipedia entries do not contain links to song and album titles, but as this is a music and media focused site please mark all songs, singles, albums, genres, soundtrack appearances, and so forth as links. If a band (such as D'espairs Ray and Due le Quartz) has an alternate spelling, please make a redirect page for the alternate one. How to use redirects can be found here. More editing notes and tutorial links can be found on the Help page. This Wiki uses Japanese Kanji on many pages. If you see a bunch of question marks in a row on a line of text, you do not have Japanese fonts. However, most modern operating systems (Windows XP, OS X, Linux) have many languages and fonts built in, and it's just a matter of enabling them somewhere in the "Language" section of the control panel. Consult your operating system help guide for more instructions or check out Using Japanese language on your computer. *The pictures in the members pages have to be a reasonable size. *Do not re-upload pictures that have already been uploaded or posted. *Wait the date of a member's graduation to change their Honorary Titles. *Respect what others have written on the wiki. *You may either add to what others have written, make revisions to something, or begin something new on the wiki. *Use correct spelling and grammar on the wiki. Remember that what goes up on the wiki, goes up for the world to see. This is published writing, not a draft. *Use appropriate language. Do not use any language that could be interpreted as mean to others. *Any factual information must be accurate. *Do not create pages that aren't about Hello! Project or TNX. If you want to talk about a Hello! Project member, please create a blog about it. *Do not erase a users information or pictures on the members, singles and albums pages. *The Wiki is not a competition with the users, have fun with the Wiki. *Users can not categorize themselves with categories. *Do not redirect categories to the groups pages. *There can only be 3 videos on the Main Page. *Do not post comments in all caps. *Morning Musume Wiki (English) *Morning Musume Wiki (German) *Hello! Project Fanon Wiki *Up-Front Group Wiki *Style Cube Wiki *AKIHABARA Backstage pass Wiki *Translated Blog Posts (English) *Hello! Project Official Site (Japanese) ;September 13, Happy birthday! :Sato Maria (19th) ;September 14, Coming Soon :Takahashi Ai (27th) Note: All Birthdays are based on JST Time. *Berryz Koubou - Motto Zutto Issho ni Itakatta/ROCK Erotic *Release Date: October 2, 2013 *Jurin - Hotaru Matsuri no Hi *Release Date: September 4, 2013 Morning Musume - Kudo Haruka Favourite Hello! Project Member: Natsuyaki Miyabi Nakajima Saki Mitsui Aika Wada Ayaka PLEASE ONLY VOTE ONCE Week 54 Results - #Kudo Haruka (72 Votes) #Suzuki Airi (45 Votes) #Uemura Akari (43 Votes) #Tsugunaga Momoko (17 Votes) *Total: 177 Votes ;Singles :Morning Musume - Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke/Ai no Gundan - August 28, 2013 :Jurin - Hotaru Matsuri no Hi - September 4, 2013 (DVD single) :Juice=Juice - Romance no Tochuu / Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakishimenakya ne (MEMORIAL EDIT) / Samidare Bijo ga Samidareru (MEMORIAL EDIT) - September 11, 2013 ;Albums :°C-ute - ⑧ Queen of J-POP - September 4, 2013 ;DVDs/Blu-ray :Ishida Ayumi - AYUMI in GUAM - August 14, 2013 ;Photobooks :Hagiwara Mai - Mai② - August 5, 2013 :Suzuki Airi - Oyoganai Natsu - August 20, 2013 ;Singles :Berryz Koubou - Motto Zutto Issho ni Itakatta/ROCK Erotic - October 2, 2013 :°C-ute - Tokai no Hitorigurashi/TBA - November 6, 2013 ;Albums :Morning Musume - The Best! ~Updated Morning Musume~ - September 25, 2013 ;DVDs/Blu-ray :Suzuki Airi - Watashi no ∮ Key o shittemasu ka - September 25, 2013 TwitterWidget __NOEDITSECTION__ es:Home fr:Home cs:Home zh:首页 it:Home